desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Coletti
'''Rick Coletti' is portrayed by Jason Gedrick. Biography Season 3 Lynette hires Rick at Scavo Pizzeria. He used to be a chef at his former job, which was working at a four-star restaurant. To deal with the stress of the job, he took cocaine, but kicked the habit. Because of his former cocaine addiction, Tom doesn't approve with Lynette decision to hire him. ("Liaisons") As Lynette's marriage starts to shake, she and Rick get closer. ("God, That's Good" and "Gossip") After Lynette getting stuck with him in a freezer as a result of the pizzeria being robbed, the two cuddle close together and "sleep" together (not making love). Tom confronts Rick after seeing a surveillance tape, in which Lynette and Rick were having dinner together before the pizzeria was robbed. Tom makes a speech about how although his marriage to Lynette is shaky, it is rock solid and Rick would never break it up. Tom asks Rick to quit, and he says he won't leave unless Lynette fires him personally, because "she doesn't want him gone". Rick and Lynette are alone in the restaurant and Rick talks about his lunch with Tom (when the confrontation took place). He said he had feelings for her. He told her it was obvious she has feelings for him. This enraged Lynette and she fired him, pretending it didn't effect her. After finding out Tom was returning to work, Lynette sobbed in her bathroom, obviously distraught over the loss of Rick. ("Into the Woods") Season 4 Lynette is surprised when Rick returns to see her and announces that he is opening a new restaurant near Scavo's pizzeria. Later, the police came to Lynette's house to investigate the vandalism toward Rick's restaurant. During the ball, Lynette received a call from Andrew informing her about a fire that took place in Rick's restaurant. Tom appeared at the ball moments after she received the bad news, leaving her suspicious whether Tom started the arson. ("In Buddy's Eyes") The next morning after the ball, Lynette asks Tom where he had been when the fire took place at Rick's restaurant. Tom denies that he did it and he says he was listening to the car radio about the basketball game and assures her that he did not start the fire. Rick comes by to the pizzeria and confronts Tom about the fire and that he found a matchbook from Scavo's pizzeria at the back of his restaurant. Tom again denies that he committed the arson and the men start to fight. Lynette tries to break the fight but fails and Andrew has to call the police. The incident leads to the police for an investigation about the fire. While waiting for Tom being questioned by the police, Rick expresses to Lynette that he missed her so much, and that makes Lynette uncomfortable as she no longer has any feelings for him and her marriage with Tom is no longer shaky, so she barges into the investigation room. Lynette lies to the police that she saw Tom leave the ball momentarily, providing him with an alibi. After the police's investigation, Lynette and Tom argue when she still doesn't believe Tom. Tom reveals that he did not trust her with Rick, even though Lynette assured him that nothing happened between them. Later that night, Lynette finds out that Porter and Preston are the ones who set Rick's restaurant on fire, as the twins worried that Rick may try to take Lynette away from her family. ("Hello, Little Girl") One morning, Lynette overheard the twins' conversation. They hinted that it was actually someone else's idea of setting the fire, and then at Lynette's command confessed that this "someone else" was Kayla. Kayla says that the boys wanted to hurt Rick with dynamite. Kayla told Lynette that she was merely joking when she told them that everyone has matches instead of dynamite. ("Opening Doors") Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Lynette's romantic interests